Két D. Ara/History
__TOC__ Past Két's past has not yet been explored at this time. She was born in West Blue, and at some point in time, she obtained and ate the Tele-Tele No Mi, before obtaining a small boat and setting sail. West Blue Luistara Két arrived at Luistara , near the small town of Vestige Town, on a small boat, however her boat was shot out of the water by Seraph when she refused to cooperate with him. After escaping from her sinking ship, she met Jasmine and chatted to the young girl, and upon discovering that she intended to protect her town, decided to lend her a hand. It was then that Seraph returned, confronting her about her lifestyle as a pirate as pirates do not usually help others. Két brazenly declared her intentions to become the Queen of the Pirates, before demonstrating her Devil Fruit powers and then laying a beatdown on Seraph, defeating him in one blow. Jasmine then offered her boat to Két for her travels, before asking if she could come with until they found a Marine base, which Két happily agreed to, both eager for the company and the danger that would come from a future Marine traveling with a pirate. Veil Island Két and Jasmine docked on Veil Island at the port town of Market Villa, where Jasmine voiced her objection to landing in a place that seemed to be filled with villainous types. Két, however, brushed this off, saying that at least one nice person could be found in a place like this. She then reminded Jasmine that, as an aspiring Marine, she'd need to be able to wander around places like that, before dragging her into town to get supplies. The two wandered through the town before Jasmine noted that they'd already passed a food stall, before noticing that the streets seemed strangely empty. The two were confronted by Mez, who insulted first complimented Jasmine on her observation skills, but then insulted her because she apparently didn't have the wits to match. Két told Jasmine it wasn't worth it to get upset over the ordeal, to which Mez noted that people were to clear the streets when he walked them, lest they lose their lives to his blade. Két clarified that she meant it wasn't worth it to deal with people like him, before taking Jasmine to go and get supplies. She struck up a conversation with one of the merchants, asking about the one they'd just encountered. The merchant expressed shock that Két didn't know who he was, before giving her a brief explanation as to Mez's identity. Upon hearing the explanation, Két decided that Mez was no longer a waste of time and she was going to kick his ass, to which both Jasmine and the merchant objected due to Mez's apparent strength. However, Két refused to back down from her choice, instead simply changing the topic to show that she didn't care for either of their opinions now that she'd made up her mind. The merchant reluctantly placed the supplies that they'd asked for on the counter so Két and Jasmine could pay for them. However, they were stolen by a thief, who Két immediately chased after, passing Mez on the streets in the process. When she caught up to the thief, who turned out to be Damaru, however, she overheard him speaking to some kids he was taking care of, and realized he'd only stolen from her to supply for them. Upon realizing he was a nice guy, she decided to make him her first crew member. Két then invaded the room and explained her intentions to him, and despite his scepticism she dragged him off to the streets anyway so she could see what he was capable of. While questioning him about his abilities and motivations, she correctly guessed that the only reason he was working for Mez was because the former pirate was threatening the kids he was taking care of. When she asked him what made him start working for the guy in the first place, Damaru explained his past to her. Once he was finished, Két (correctly) determined that Mez was threatening the kids because he was afraid of Damaru just as Mez reappeared. Mez objected to these claims, but Két explained her reasoning, enraging him and proving that she was correct. The two fought, and though Mez discovered one of the weaknesses of her Devil's Fruit, her skill and technique were ultimately too much for him, and she finished him off with an (accidental) shot to the nuts. She then confiscated his sword, giving it to Jasmine, and asked the merchant they'd spoken to earlier to keep an eye on him until the Marines arrived to pick him up. The two met up with Damaru, and Két followed him to his mom's grave, where they chatted about what sort of a person she was. Két and Damaru headed to the docks and briefly discussed their projected route, until Jasmine got back with some supplies and the set sail for Silver Peaks. Silver Peaks While on the way to Silver Peaks, Két briefly learned from Damaru that the island was once called Sunrise Peaks, but a power shift led to the name being changed. She found this suspicious, but didn't really press the matter. Upon arriving on the island, the crew ventured into the island's lone city. Két noticed the absence of any adults or people the age of her ragtag bunch of misfits, so ran off to go investigate. While wandering around the island, she noticed that she was being followed by Ark, but didn't pursue the matter. She later stumbled across the building that Silverado resides in, upon which Ark confronted her and knocked her out with a steel bat to the face. She woke up in the Birdcage, where she met Insomniac, who filled her in about her current situation. It turns out she got captured on purpose to be brought directly to where the townspeople were being held, and used this, along with the advantage that they didn't know about her Devil's Fruit, to free the two of them. They parted ways, and Két headed to the lower levels, curious about Insomniac's words telling her about Silverado's "pet". When she got there, however, she became enraged due to the fact that the "pet" was actually a lioness who was being held captive.